1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for moving a large object and more particularly to a method and apparatus utilizing four crawler transporters for supporting a very large object at four points under the object with an interconnected hydraulic system which results in three point suspension during transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, very large objects were moved by placing them on a large trailer or support platform both of which supported the bottom of the object during the move. There are several problems with this arrangement: it requires a very large strong platform, and a means is required for moving the object sideways onto the support platform after the object has been lifted to the proper height. The present invention alleviates both of those problems and permits simply lifting the object then transporting the lifting apparatus thus eliminating the need for a support platform or for the lateral translation of the object onto the platform. The present invention uses the inherent rigidity of the object itself as the support platform.
A further problem with the prior art of moving an object on a platform or trailer is that if the platform tips or warps due to the unevenness of ground over which the object is moved, or for some other reason, then the object on the platform could also tip or become unevenly supported, and the load reactions on the bottom of the object could change and this could have the effect of racking a large structure to a degree which would damage it.
The present invention eliminates the possible racking of the object by supporting it in an effective three point planar suspension uniquely distributed over four support points.